Mendora, Lenesa
Lenesa Mendora was a Human female that doubled as a Rebel Alliance “orphan” locator for Alliance Special Operations and as a call girl for Madame Chendri at The Horizon on Cambis. A former member of the Imperial Intelligence branch, Destab, Lenesa was known for sometimes being a very cold and cruel individual. History Early Life Lenesa Mendora grew up on the agricultural world of Ibera, located in the Inner Rim. She was an exceptionally gifted child with an eidetic memory. Her schooling scores caught the attention of the local Imperial Govenor, who immediately had Lenesa awarded a scholarship to the COMPNOR academy. While in COMPNOR, Lenesa drew the attention of Imperial Intelligence, who had the girl transferred to their training program on her fifteenth brithday. While training with Intell, Lenesa drew praise from her superiors for her abilties and drive. They found her to be somewhat of a ruthless competitor who used information she obtained in devious ways in order to destroy reputations and credibility. Lenesa was fast-tracked and received a field assignment to the Destab branch of Intelligence just after her seventeenth birthday. In 5 ABY, Lenesa and her field mentor, Jema Omfron, were sent ahead of an Imperial Task force to investigate possible rebel activity on the world of Janara III. Lenesa was selected because of her ethnic background and her homeworld being close to Janara III. Neither one of the Destab agents found any connections to the Rebel Alliance on Janara and were about to report their findings when the Task Force began attacking the world, using the Alliance as a cover for their attack. When the Rebels did show and respond, both Lenesa and Jema were caught in the middle of the battle. Attempting communications for extraction failed and both women were eventually seriously wounded. But before falling unconscious from her wounds, Lenesa felt overtly betrayed by the Empire for failing to keep her and her partner from harm. It was also too close to her homeworld and the atrosities she saw scorned her. A New Start Lenesa awoke several days later on a Alliance medical frigate, having been rescued by an older man escaping with wounded individuals from Janara III. Introduced simply as “Doc”, the man explained that after fleeing Janara with those he could rescue, he was fortunate enough to be guided to a part of the Alliance fleet where the wounded could be treated. Doc informed her that Jema had died of her injuries and that she had lost her lower leg in the explosion that wounded her. Fortunately, he was able to stabilize her and get her to facilities that could treat her. The Alliance had even gone so far as fitting her with a cybernetic leg. Lenesa fell into a dark, silent depression, brooding over the betrayal she felt at the hands of those that she had considered her comrades-in-arms. She would need weeks of rehabilitation also, which only fueled her mood. A few days later, Doc returned to her, offering her to come with him and to help her with her rehab. Feeling alone amongst the Rebels, Lenesa agreed. With Doc, Lenesa landed on the barren world of Cambis III, a home to dregs from all around the galaxy. Doc tried his best to make her at home in his quaint and tidy shop, where he provided medical services to poor souls in need. The gruff exterior that Lenesa saw was merely a cover for a truly compassionate man. While Lenesa initially was distant and unfeeling, she came to regard Doc as a sort of father-figure, one of the only people who seemed to care whether she lived or died. Lenesa eventually stumbled upon Doc conversing with “Oracle” via his small computer terminal. At first, Lenesa thought Oracle to be a artificial intelligence, but later investigated and found that Oracle was a woman who resided somewhere in the Shadowport of Port Town, acting as an info-broker. Lenesa later learned that Oracle shared a background similar to hers and was now assisting people coming to Cambis in joining with the Rebellion or finding a suitable world to hide on, fleeing from the Imperials. While Lenesa was initially conflicted because of her Imperial past, she never acted against Doc, who was also assisting would-be rebels, or Oracle. Instead, after she was done with her rehab, Lenesa formally asked Doc to sign on to help with their cause. Doc introduced Lenesa to Elsa Chendri, another member of their group, who provided Lenesa with a cover as a call-girl and allowed the young girl to work as a special operative for the group. Lenesa soon found that her new choice made her feel fulfilled and purpose driven, while supplying some retribution back towards the Empire for what had happened to her. Doc and Chendri eventually introduced Lenesa to Vance Tremmell, the crime lord who controlled Port Town. Tremmell immediately saw Lenesa’s potential and asked her to hire on, using her talents for his organization, especially when dealing with Imperial-related business. Appearance and Personality A scorned and hard woman, Lenesa Mendora was person that often handled jobs concerning the Empire for Vance Tremmell. While she was merciless and ruthless towards the Imperials, she was very willing to help out those individuals looking to join the Rebellion. RPG D6 Stats Type: Rebel Sympathizer DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 6D+1, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 5D+1, Pick Pocket 5D, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 4D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 6D+2, Bureaucracy 5D, Cultures 5D+1, Intimidation 5D, Languages 6D+2, Law Enforcement 6D, Streetwise 7D+1, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 2D Communications 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 4D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 4D+2, Con 6D, Gambling 4D+1, Hide 5D, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 5D+1, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Blaster Repair 3D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Demolition 4D+1, First Aid 4D, Security 6D+1 Special Abilities: Eidetic Memory: Lenesa has the ability to recall anything from visual, auditory, olfactory, or tactile memories that she has experienced in the past with extreme precision. As long as the information is deemed to have been encountered in her past, she does not need to perform a skill check to recall the information. Story Factors: Headaches: Due to her eidetic memory, Lenesa sometimes suffers from acute headaches, especially when trying to give detailed memories from more than five years prior to her present time. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 14 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Glowrod, Utility Belt, Medpac, Wardrobe, Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+1), Boot Knife (STR+1D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters